


The Funeral

by Sammip133



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammip133/pseuds/Sammip133
Summary: *Takes place after book 4.*  The group tries to find some solace with each other.





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Raven Cycle fanfic, and my second fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_The Funeral_

  


    Gansey and Blue pulled up to the old church, with Henry half asleep in the backseat.  The group was supposed to hang out today…..the day before Henry, Blue, and Gansey left for the road trip.  Gansey hit a pothole, jarring Henry awake. Gansey pulled the car up next to Ronan’s in front of the dilapidated church.   It was time.

 

    They saw Adam and Ronan on the side of the church, heads bent toward each other.  Ronan was taking a swig from a flask, and Adam appeared to be consoling him. Gansey looked toward Blue sadly.  Blue returned the sad look with one of her own. Gansey sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. He reached his hand over and took Blue’s hand in his.  Neither of them wanted to do this. They didn’t even want to step out of the car.

 

    Henry was sitting rather awkwardly in the backseat.  He kept his mouth appropriately shut, not wanting to break the silence.  He was sad, but for his friends. He barely knew of Noah. While the two upfront were busy sighing and shaking their heads, with Blue fiddling with the bag in her lap, Henry looked out the window to his left.  Opal was sitting in front of Ronan’s car, picking up a small flower, a weed most likely. She stuck it in her mouth, biting harshly. Henry decided to look out the other window.

 

    “We need to get out of the car, Jane.”  Gansey said quietly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.  She only nodded her head. It seemed this evening would come with a lot of sighing, because that’s what they did.  Again.

 

    “I know but…..god, this _sucks_.”  Blue said, tears coming to her eyes.  

 

    Henry decided to break the silence finally, and get things rolling.  It turns out he couldn’t keep looking out the left window. “Should-Should she be eating that?”  He asked, laughing a bit. The two turned to look out the window where he was pointing. They both shrugged simultaneously.  

 

    Finally, Blue opened her car door.  “We should, um….get this over with. Lover boys over there are waiting, and it looks like Ronan is testing how much liquor he can hold.”  Gansey opened his door in turn, getting out and straightening his polo. Blue got out, straightening her skirt. It was littered with holes, but that didn’t matter much, considering she had on another skirt underneath.  Henry got out and didn’t straighten anything but his posture. He stood there stiffly, awkwardly still. He followed the others over to Opal.

 

    “You good there, kid?”  Henry asked. Opal looked over, before spitting her chewed weeds on his shoes.  Now it was Henry’s turn to sigh.

 

    “Um, sorry about Opal.”  They heard a voice behind them.  Adam and Ronan were walking over.  Adam continued talking. “Ronan and I were talking, and we thought maybe it should just be us.  We figured maybe Opal should stay here.”

 

    Opal just stuck more weeds in her mouth, before spitting them out toward Henry again.  “Sorry,” Ronan said, taking another swig of his drink. “We’re still house training her.”  

 

    Opal stuck a middle finger at Ronan.  It appeared that maybe he was the wrong person to be “training” her.  

 

    Henry looked up at the 4 friends standing there.  It wasn’t the first time he felt like an outsider with them.  He typically tried to get into things head first, trying to mesh well with the group.  But he figured now wasn’t the time for that. “Maybe I should stay here with Opal….we can uh, pull plants together!”  Henry said, stooping down to Opals level. He started pulling out the flower weeds, intending to make a haphazard crown for her.  Or maybe she could just eat it, considering.

 

    Opal seemed to be appeased, smiling at Henry.  She showed off her full teeth, with bits of greens sticking to them.  Henry tried not to cringe. Ronan just sighed, taking a napkin out of his pocket and wiping her teeth.  She didn’t seem too happy about it, but didn’t object.

 

    “Thanks.”  Gansey said, nodding toward Henry.  Blue put her hand on Gansey’s arm, nodding toward Henry as well.  Adam and Ronan didn’t say anything else on the matter. They just started walking toward the church.  

 

    Henry continued picking flowers as the group walked forward.  Blue leaned her head on Gansey’s arm, and Adam took Ronan’s hand.  None of them wanted to admit it, but they were in denial. “Listen,”  Adam said, not turning around. “Maybe we just-didn’t give it enough time?”  

 

    “That could be true.”  Gansey said. He and Blue sped up a bit to walk side by side with the other couple.  

 

    “I don’t know….I’m not positive, but I don’t feel him anymore.  There’s been no like….coldness or anything. No drain on my energy.”  Blue said sadly.

 

    “He’s not fucking here anymore.”  Ronan said roughly. “He probably moved the fuck on or something.  Good for him.”

 

    The others would’ve normally responded, even chastised him for his rudeness on the subject.  But none of them had the heart for it right now. Mostly because they all thought it was true.  

 

    Once they reached Noah’s burial site, on the side of the church, they stopped.  They all stood around the grave. It was a little overgrown now, but had a decorative rock adorning it so they remembered where it was.  Blue had painted the rock a bright, light blue. White clouds dotted it, giving it a feeling of a summer sky. It had some dirt on it now, but was otherwise fine.  

 

    “What the fuck do we do now?”  Ronan said. He meant for his words to come out sharp, but they came out sad.  

 

    “I guess we hold a funeral?”  Adam said. He reached into this pocket, fumbling around.  “I mean, we’ve already been to one of his already, but I figured we should hold our own.  If he really is gone.”

 

    “Well, we haven’t seen him since before I died.”  Gansey said. The group rolled their eyes. Gansey always brought up now that he _‘died’_.  

 

    “Yeah, I don’t think the little shit is coming back to us.  Even the walking battery pack thinks so.” Ronan said, jabbing a thumb toward Blue.  Adam finally stopped fiddling around in his pocket before bring his hand out. His fist was closed, but the group could already see bits of glitter falling out.

 

    “Did you guys bring your things?”  Adam asked.

 

    “The offerings or whatever?  Yeah.” Ronan said, before digging around in his pocket.  He brought out a Henrietta snowglobe, bought at the dollar store.  “I…..thought he would’ve liked it.”

 

    Blue smiled gently, tears welling in her eyes.  She brought the schnapps out of her gift bag. Gansey pulled a screw out of his shirt pocket.  

 

    “Ok.”  Adam said.  “I understand the schnapps, though I have no idea how you got it.  But a screw?” Adam shut his mouth, realizing this could’ve ruined the moment.  Gansey wouldn’t just bring a screw for no reason.

 

    “It’s from Monmouth.  I got it out of Noah’s room.  Well, what should’ve been his room.  Everything’s already been packed up…..It’s like this was all that was left.  I thought he might want a piece of that place. We spent a lot of time with him there.  We could’ve even met him there, for all we know. Though I know most of us barely remember that....”  Gansey rambled off.

 

    “I threw him out of a window there.  I think he liked it, the masochist.” Ronan said.  Nobody laughed, but they all did crack a smile. Bittersweet ones, at that.  

 

    “I, um, got this out of my mother's liquor cabinet.”  Blue stated. “She’s been drinking a lot lately will Calla.  She misses Mr. Gray.”

 

    “Still hasn’t seen him?”  Gansey asked. Blue nodded.  There was a beat of silence. Adam looked away, and Ronan spit on the ground by his feet.  

 

    “I’ll start, I guess.”  Adam said. He started talking solemnly.  “Noah was, um….well, he was a good friend.  Even when we did stupid stuff, he was by our side, concerned.  I-I really don’t know what to say except I wish we got to know him better.  He was a good guy who didn’t deserve what he got. I hope wherever he is….he’s at peace.”  Adam dropped the glitter onto the grave, though most of it blew off in the wind. He sighed.  

 

    “He was a good fucking dude, and Whelk was a prick.  I hope Whelk’s in some hell somewhere and Noah is as far away from him as possible.  I hope he’s happy in the afterlife.” Ronan set the snowglobe on the ground, pushing it into the dirt a bit so it would stay.  He was rather gentle about the whole thing.

 

    “I feel like I should have something profound to say here, but all I want to do is say thank you….for being there.  For letting us have the chance to get to know you. I don’t know where we’d be without you.” Gansey’s words rang truer than he’d ever know.  He put the screw in the dirt.

 

    Blue was silent.  She had silent sobs coming out of her mouth.  The others hadn’t noticed until now. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  It was her turn, and she didn’t know what to say. Gansey went to put a hand on her shoulder, but pulled away.  She finally spoke. “I don’t know what to say. All I keep thinking about for some reason is…..that he was my first kiss.  And it was nice, and simple, and he didn’t die from it. At the time, I didn’t know whether or not that’d be the last kiss I ever had.”  The others were shocked at the private information she just shared. “He was such a good _friend_ .  And…..GOD, this is fucked.  I hate this _shit_ .”  She brought her arm up to wipe at her eyes before speaking again.  “This shouldn’t be how it is. He should’ve lived a normal fucking life and been happy.  But I feel selfish, because I’m _happy_ we knew him.  I’m happy _i_ knew him.  He was so nice and easy to be around when everything else was being complicated, even though he was complicated too.  And, I don’t know, we’re standing here talking to _nothing_ about our feelings.  I just wish we got to say goodbye.”

 

   She stood there crying, and the boys stood there, now crying, as well.  Surprisingly, Blue started to speak again. “I remember picking up some B list comic  books from a store once-they were cheap- and I-I don’t even remember anything about it except this one line.  Concept, more like.” Blue was waving her arms around now, trying to avoid dropping her gifts. “About how they’re friend was dead, but they were still there.  And how they were all talking and praying to whatever with no response, while they should’ve been talking to _each other_ .  Because they were the ones still there!  And I feel like that should be _something_ here, but I don’t know what to say to you guys either!”  She wiped at her eyes again.

 

    Gansey spoke up first.  “I thought we _were_ talking to each other.”  

 

    “GOD!”  Blue yelled.  She just set down bottle of schnapps and began furiously wiping her eyes.  “My turn is done!”

 

    Ronan stepped forward, then turned back to face the group.  “I’m gonna miss that little fuck. So if you weepy shits ever wanna talk about him….I’ll be here.”  He mumbled the last part. “I wish we could’ve done more for him. I know I set he was basically our pet or whatever, but , FUCK!.......I can’t imagine how much pain he was in.  I won’t let the same happen to you guys.” Ronan stepped back in line.

 

    “You can protect us any day, Ronan.”  Gansey said, smiling through his tears.  

 

    “I can protect myself, thank you very much.”  Blue said, but not in a bitter way. Ronan just smirked back….also not in a bitter way.  

 

    Adam stepped forward, before turning back.  “I wish I would’ve listened to him more. He knew a lot, and I pushed myself anyway.  I’m gonna make a promise to listen to you guys more, and be careful with cabeswater. I don’t want something to happen to me there too.”  

 

    Ronan clapped like he was at an AA meeting, and the others just smiled and nodded.  Gansey gave him a pat on the back as he stepped up for his turn. “I still don’t know what to say.”  He said breathlessly. “But I get the feeling he did a lot more for us than we’ll ever know. I’m gonna live a good life.  Make sure his death meant something.” He stepped back into position in the line up. Now it was just down to Blue again.

 

    She stepped up, turning back to face the others.  “I’m gonna _really_ miss him.  So you dumb……. _raven boys_ are just gonna have to work extra hard to fill the void.  He was a good first kiss. And I’m gonna miss him playing with my hair…”  She trailed off, feeling her locks. She plucked a hair clip from her head, and bent down slowly.  She put it on his grave, sticking it in the dirt a little. “Sometimes when the wind blows, I think I can still feel his fingers in my hair.  But then the feeling’s gone. I almost miss the drain in my energy sometimes.”

 

    She went to stand back by Gansey, who put his hand on her head and rubbed it, running his fingers through the strands.  The group stood silently in front of the makeshift grave. All of them silently hoped that wherever he was, he heard them.  But if not, they knew just hearing each other would do just as well.

 

    “Nino’s?”  Adam asked after a couple more minutes.  

 

    The others nodded in agreement.  

 

    Before they left, Gansey held up a hand.  “Should we, um…. _return him?”_

 

    “What?  To his _real_ grave?”  Adam asked in disbelief.  

 

    “You’re gonna fucking ask that now, shit head?”  Ronan asked. The group turned around to the glitter topped grave, looking at all their trinkets.

 

    “Yeah, I guess that’s a no.  Getting him in the first place was rather hard, and I’d like to not dirty another good pair of shoes bringing him back.”  Gansey went to turn around, but this time Blue stopped the group.

 

    “Ok, first of all, those boat shoes are _hideous_ and I’m glad at least one pair are gone.  Second of all….I have an idea. Do you think you can find out where the Czerny family lives?”  Blue was talking as she walked back to the grave. She picked up the bottle of schnapps. “I think we should give this to his mom.  Like, from him. Or just like, leave it on her doorstep. Unless you want a random kid finding it here.”

 

    “What fucking kid is gonna come _here_?”  Ronan asked.  

 

    “Well, we’re here.”  Blue said.

 

    “We’re hardly kids anymore.”  Gansey said. Adam just smiled, shaking his head.  

 

    “Does it matter?”  Blue said. The group started moving forward.  

 

    “I suppose I could find them.  There’s the off chance they’ll find it creepy, but I’ll take that chance.”  Gansey said, smiling at Blue. He took her hand in his. Ronan wanted to one up them so he took Adam’s hand in his _and_ kissed him on the cheek.  Adam just blushed. Gansey and Blue, if they noticed, didn’t respond.  

 

    They all felt a lot better.  It still might be awhile before they could move on, but these were the first steps.  They walked silently, but not uncomfortably, back to Henry and Opal.

 

    “Just-Just try on the crown!”  Henry said. Opal was refusing, pushing him with her hooves.  She had bits of grass hanging out of her mouth.

 

    “Best not to force that crown onto her.”  Gansey said.

 

    “Fine!  Then I guess _I’ll_ wear it.”  Henry said, putting the small crown on top of his head.  Opal just smiled, like she knew she won.

 

    “For god’s sake Opal, what the FUCK.”  Ronan said, getting out his napkin again and plucking grass out of her teeth.  He brought out his flask and brought it to her lips. “Here, gargle or some shit you little creep.”  

 

    “Woah, Ronan!”  Adam said, about to snatch the flask out of Opal’s hands.  

 

    “Calm down, it’s water.”  Ronan said. They all just looked at him incredulously.  “What? I thought a flask would set the mood.”

 

    They all sighed.  

 

    While Opal was spitting out the water, and Ronan and Adam were fussing with her, Blue, Gansey, and Henry stepped to the side.  “Everything go ok?” Henry asked. In response to their nods, he asked “That schnapps for us? Because I’m down.”

 

    Blue just shook her head, laughing.  Once Adam and Ronan were able to pull Opal up, they sat her in the back of the car.  Ronan went around to the driver’s side, and Adam to the passenger. “You shit’s gonna be ok getting to Nino’s?  Should we wait?” Ronan asked.

 

    “No, go on without us.”  Gansey said. With that, the the small group was off, leaving the other three to lean on the front of the car while they gazed at the church.

    “Ready to go?”  

 

    “Actually, can I have a minute?  There’s something I want to do."   Henry said.  Before Blue or Gansey could respond, he started walking nervously toward the church.  If the othere’s noticed his attitude, they didn’t say anything.

 

    Once at Noah’s grave, Henry kneeled down.  He started to speak. “Hey um, I know this kinda weird, but I thought you should know I’m not trying to take your place or anything.  I don’t know a lot about you, but I know your void can’t exactly be filled. But I hope I can at least help these guys….they really miss you.  And just maybe they have a Henry sized hole I can fill in the meantime while they heal. Thanks for looking after them.” Henry got up, about to leave, before he took the flower crown off his head and bent down, putting it on the rock.  “I hope you like this. I get a feeling you would’ve…..Have a good one, my guy.” Henry stepped away. He rushed back to the others, who were chatting away.

 

    “Everything ok?”  Blue asked. She stepped out of Gansey’s side hug to go around to the passenger seat.  Gansey in turn stepped around to the driver’s side.

 

    “Blue, my gal, everything is just great.”  Henry said, with a big smile. He hopped into the back seat.  

 

    They were back where they were just a little while ago.  Staring at the church. They all signed, for their own reasons.  There was a pause. Everybody was thinking.

 

    Everyone hoped that Noah heard them, from somewhere.

 

    Everybody hoped that he would look after them.  

 

    Not that they’d ever know, but he intended to look after them.  

 

    Just like he always would…….

   

    ……....Just like he always had.

 

    “Is everybody ready?”  Gansey asked.

 

    “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  Blue responded.  

 

    So they took off.  


End file.
